Fight or Flight
by pieman560
Summary: The second installment in my "Spies In The Tipton" trilogy. Cody, Bailey, Zack and the spies get into more trouble throughout New Orleans and then take a road trip home to Boston. Read "The Sinking of the Tipton" before this. Disclaimer: Action/Adventure.
1. An Endless Flame

They say death is painless. That it goes without feeling. For Bailey Picket, this was far from the truth, for she was in agony like no other. Another thing far from the truth was that she was not dead, but very much alive.

_Alive_, she thought.

"Alive," she spoke the word out loud, reminding herself of the truth. "Guys?" she called, regaining some of her strength. She was in pain, but she could move. It was probably just soreness.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on cement about 50 feet away from the pier by the docks. The rest of her friends and team were nowhere to be seen. She looked out to sea, and sure enough, the burning carcass of the cruise liner she had lived, breathed, studied, loved, and made friends on was slowing sinking beneath the hungry waters. She slowly got up and walked to the pier, taking her time, for she was not in a hurry.

On her way to the pier, she passed buildings that had been partially obliterated in the blast. There were people all over, lying on the ground moaning, twitching; some were breathing, others were not. Her heart wanted to help them, but her brain knew there was no hope. After passing through that field of despair, she reached the end of the pier. She stared out across the water, staring at the place she had called home for the past few months. Thinking back on it now, she knew it was more than a home, but her life almost. She had had so many adventures on that boat. Her life was almost carefree. But that all ended just a few days ago, when people started trying to kill her. A lifetime to build; a few days to tear down.

When she was done mourning the loss of what she considered a part of herself, she gathered herself up as best she could, and staggered off towards the Superdome, the determined rally point. She didn't stop to search for her friends, because she didn't know if they made it off the floating deathtrap. She didn't know the death toll, but it would haunt her forever. She would have to show no regret for her actions to be free, but she could not stop regretting the day she had escaped, when others didn't.

She would never forgive herself for those who died aboard the S.S. Tipton. For all those who were dead or dying among an endless flame.

* * *

**Here you go folks, the newest installment in the Spies In The Tipton trilogy. I know this is probably a little dark, but hey, Bailey just got thrown from a boat that was her home and life for the past months, and it is now burning and sinking in front of her. Also, the blast sent her and the rest of the team skyrocketing in all different directions because they were still in the air jumping for the gangplank when the boat exploded so they were caught by the blast from underneath. The reason they were not killed was because they were not hit with the full force of the blast and had armor on, whereas the bystanders were not so lucky, as seen by Bailey's description as she was walking to the pier. I will probably do chapters for the points of view for everyone and their trip to the Superdome (home of the Saints, my hometown football team, I might add :) soon. I start back at school tomorrow and I've been feeling crappy all weekend so i make promises. Hope you like my first chapter and remember, I'm always open to suggestions!**


	2. A Close Call

"Damn," Jessica swore. "I think I broke something. Bailey? You there?" She started to get up, but fell right back down when pain lanced through her side. She looked around, but there was nothing worth being seen. It was horrifying, burned out husks of buildings, people lying dead and dying everywhere. Worst of all, sitting right out of port was the _Tipton_, burning and destroyed but still there. There were also, from what she could see, a few large, unruptured gas mains still on the ship. Her home for the past few weeks had become a floating time bomb. She got up, slowly this time, so she didn't hurt herself again, and walked around for a few minutes before seeing a familiar face among the dying on the ground. She couldn't stand to look, but she walked near him, trying to see if he was still alive. She tried lifting him, but the pain in her side flared up again, so she gently nudged him.

"Uuunh. No mom I don't want to go to school, I'm too tired." Zack Martin blurted out. He opened his eyes slowly, "Mom, you look, different. You did something with your hair, didn't you?"

Jessica laughed, even though her side hurt, and she felt a little better, "No Zack, it's me, Jessica. Maybe this'll help you remember." Jessica kissed him on the cheek and backed up, giving him time to think. He opened his eye wider and smiled weakly. His eyes then lit up and he reached up for her hand to help him up, but he accidentally pulled her down and pulled himself up. She hit the ground flat on her stomach and instantly curled in a ball and yelped. Zack lifted her up and helped her to the nearest working, not broken car he could find. He helped into the passenger seat and promised her that she would get help as soon as they got to the Superdome. Since the port they had got to before they blew the boat was along the shore of the Mississippi River right at the mouth of the river near downtown New Orleans, they didn't have far to go, but many of the streets were still junked up from the aftermath of the explosion and the city was still in the recovery phase from a recent hurricane. Houses had water lines, red 'X's, some were part washed away or destroyed, and most had FEMA trailers out front. The city was really screwed over, appearing to be at the point of no return for most cities. The only difference?

This was New Orleans, a city of perseverance.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, "New Orleans, city of perseverance." Look, I live there. I lived through Katrina. I saw the horrors that hurricanes can bring, but I also saw that, under great amounts of stress, we can come together. Yeah, I'm sure you heard, "Crime rates are up," or, "New Orleans isn't doing well after the storm," but you know, it ain't that bad. We get along okay here. Anyway, home sweet home, Jessica isn't in good shape, but she survives for a while, once again, no promises for anyone, but in the summary someone dies**, **you can expect something dramatic coming up, I'm going to have about four or three, yeah three sounds right, for everyone else that landed scattered around the port, then I'll see where my characters take me from there.**


	3. Almost There

Leaders rise and fall. Ryan was not one of those leaders. He woke up lying face down on a heavily littered beach. The tide came and went right underneath him, but he didn't notice. He pulled himself up and searched around for everyone. He checked every burnt out building and up and down the beach-side street. Finally, he found Noel curled around a Stop Sign, unconscious.

He gently woke her up and pulled her to her feet. "What happened?" she asked, a little dazed.

"We blew up a ship and then were scattered around and knocked unconscious when we jumped off right before it exploded beneath our feet," Ryan replied matter-of-factly. They heard a moan come from a toll booth in front of a large parking lot across the street and ran over as fast as they could after being almost killed. "Hello? Anyone in there? Cody? Bailey? Jessica? Zack? Anyone?" Ryan called through the broken window. He peered in and beckoned to Noel to help him. Together, they pulled out a shaken, but otherwise fine Cody Martin.

"Cody!" Noel exclaimed. "You're alive! Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, I've been unconscious for the past few hours in a run-down ticket booth." Cody replied quietly. "What do you guys remember? All I remember is jumping for the gangplank and getting blasted up in the air. After that, total black until just now."

"About as much as you Cody," Ryan replied, really confused.

"I think we should head to the Superdome. If anyone else made it, they'll be headed there since they can't find the rest of us." Noel suggested.

"Good idea," Ryan said. "Think anyone would mind if we borrowed a car?"

* * *

**There you go, folks. I really couldn't stand with this whole recovery thing so this was a hasty chapter to finish up what happened nearly directly after the events of The Sinking of the Tipton. Next up, the Superdome. Since New Orleans has such a big area completely open for urban conflict, this story is promised to be much longer and they may not actually get to Boston until the end of the middle or even the very end, but I have some surprises for the road to Boston and once they're in Boston. They're not going to just go straight to the hotel when they get there this time. They'll have to clear some things up and pave the way. It'll be good, I promise, so don't worry.**


	4. Great, Another Mission

The area around the Superdome had been hectic, and that was before the explosion of the cruise liner had rocked the city from right off the coast of the Mississippi River. This is why no one really noticed when six teenagers arrived by way of car and foot, and went down a secret passageway in a wall that re-sealed itself after they went through. Odd what stress makes you miss, isn't it?

Once everyone had settled down after realizing that everyone else had made it through the explosion alive, they got down to business. Cody went around doing last-minute system checks and applying updates to the shields and weapons and such, making sure he gave everyone the best stuff he had come up with as of then. Once he was done, everyone donned newer, cleaner suits of armor and cleaned their weapons. They also grabbed a few new ones as well.

"Ok everyone, I'm very happy to see that you all made it through alive. I'm also sorry to say that we have to get right back to work. We have vehicles in a garage under the stadium. Before we leave for Boston, we have a few things to clear up. A few U.R.O. agents are holed up at the St. Louis Cathedral trying to get back here. Problem is, the way is blocked by a legion of Tipton Troopers. We're going bug 'em out. Jessica, you and Zack get on the rooftops of the First American Bank building. It's the tallest office building in downtown New Orleans so it should be easy to find. Cody, you take Bailey and see if the agents need tech or medical support. After that, come meet up with me and I'll get you to help me set up a choke point with anything you got and some explosives. Once everything is in place, we'll draw the legion to the choke point and take as many as we can while keeping their attention off of the agents in the Cathedral so that they can escape. Once we accomplish that, we have a few more things to do and we'll get going to Boston."

"Um, Ryan, with all due respect, Jess isn't in any condition to climb or do anything right now. She has a few broken ribs and a concussion. The rest of us made it off with minor injuries, but Jessica wasn't so lucky. She may have to sit this one out." Bailey informed.

"Ok, Jess, there's some stuff you can do to entertain yourself somewhere in here. I'm sorry, though, really, but doctor's orders." Ryan shrugged. "Ok, team gear up!"

Zack walked over to Jessica and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It'll be ok, just one mission. What could possibly happen?"

"You wouldn't want to know how many things can go sour in a mission faster than you can say crap. But just so you'll be a little more prepared, take my rail driver. It'll help on this mission, trust me, lots of walls to shoot through."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, confused.

"I grew up here. I went to middle and high school not far from where we blew the boat. Ryan and Noel too. I didn't know then that this is where the three of us would be in a few years. We were in three totally different social classes. You know how my story is that my town was attacked by Somali pirates? I moved a year after I graduated. I moved to South Africa. Obviously a bad choice now that I think about it." Jessica started to cry, reminiscing.

"Look, I promise to come back in piece. I'll also take care of your rifle since it's so special to you." Zack smiled his 'I'm Zack Martin, nothing bad'll happen 'cause I'm just like that' smile and geared up.

* * *

**There you go guys, umm, I'll probably stop updating for a while, I need a break. If you absolutely need spoilers and want to know the end, then learn patience (it's a virtue) or send me a personal message containing you nonsense please, because I don't want to read it. I promise to do a complete nonsense story after I finish this one but not right now.**


	5. Skirmish

Ryan, Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Noel walked to the garage in their "sanctum of spyness" and hopped on five of the six street rocket sport bikes. The door opened slowly and the team minus Jessica sped out the hidden garage underneath the Superdome, coming out on one of the ramps leading down to the field. Dodging through the litter, garbage, and rubble, they finally reached Bourbon St., just out of sight of the Tipton Troopers stationed across the street in Jackson Square.

Ryan reviewed the plan, "Ok, Noel, take Bailey and sneak around the back of the Cathedral by way of the back alleys and adjacent streets. I'll take Cody and go through the enemy lines, doing as much damage as we can. Jess- oh wait, oops, forgot she was sittin' out. I'm so used to her being there for support. Never really thanked her much though, guess you don't know what you have until she can't be there due to injury. Anyway, Zack, climb the OMNI Bank building and see what you can do to cause some chaos. Break!"

Noel and Bailey backtracked a bit until they came across an alley that led directly to the street behind the St. Louis Cathedral. Only problem was that it was guarded by a squad of ten Tipton Troopers at the end. Noel held up a hand and activated her suit's stealth function. Over the radio she told Bailey, "Stay here and distract them just long enough to where I can get around them. See if you can find cover before you shoot, try and lower the injury rate. Just say when you're ready." Bailey found a wall that jutted out into the alley just enough to provide good cover. She nodded down the alley at where she suspected Noel to be and jumped out of cover to empty her magazine into the guards. Two of them dropped dead instantly and another fell to the ground holding his leg while Bailey snapped back behind cover just before the remaining seven guys got a few shots off. She whipped around to fire a few more rounds to find them all dead and Noel standing over them with a smoking Colt .45. "You coming?" she asked.

* * *

**I'm back as you can see by my update. I know it's a bit short but I think it was good and I am very sorry about the long wait between this and my last update. Btw, how long ago was that? Probably maybe 2 months? Anyway, I do happen to have a life so I can't keep writing all the time, sorry. As I have always been saying, any ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism you may have are always appreciated and welcomed. Be on the lookout for an upcoming story I have been thinking about that will be set with the Suite Life Series, but not related in any way to my spy series. don't worry, I will keep faithful to the story that you guys know and love, just I'll be working on two projects at a time. I can't say much now but I can tell you that if you know anything about a video game called Fallout 3, you would know a little bit about what's going to happen or take place in my upcoming story.**

**Thanks ~ Pie  
**


	6. Up the Middle Like Reggie Bush

While Noel and Bailey snuck around the back, Ryan and Cody were pushing up the middle. "You sure we can keep their attention long enough for everyone else to get in position?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"No," Ryan replied calmly. "But it'll be fun." When Cody retained his unsure look Ryan reassured him, "Come on, your armor can take a serious beating, they don't even have any. Besides, you got me. Nothin' to worry about dude."

"Whatever you say. On 3, 1… 2… 3!" Cody yelled. They both leapt over the road barrier they had been hiding behind and began shooting at the nearest troops they saw. A few seemed to drop dead of their own accord, but it was just Zack's fancy shooting from atop the OMNI Bank building. Cody got down on a knee to steady his aim and began spraying rounds from his M-60 into the mob of soldiers. Ryan fired on the closest people and then pulled out his RPG and started blasting the farther out, larger groups of men congregating around tents set up throughout the square.

"Keep moving, we have to get to the cathedral! Don't worry about getting shot up a bit, I already told you that your armor could take a beating. Just make a break for it and blind shoot behind you! Go go go!"

Cody nodded and ran like all hell was upon him towards the entrance to the St. Louis Cathedral. Ryan followed close behind. Pings from bullets tearing at their armor from behind were so frequent it seemed as though they were one constant hum. They made it to the cathedral in one piece, but they couldn't say the same about their armor. It was peppered with bullet holes everywhere. If the enemy got one good shot off, they could hit one of the few scraps holding the armor together and it would all fall apart. Inside they were met by Bailey and Noel, along with a few others Ryan was both surprised and excited, yet totally unhappy to see.

* * *

**Ok there you have it, next chapter. It could have been longer but I like it. As always reviews and ideas are welcomed and loved. The title for this chapter was originally intended to be "Up the Middle Like Reggie Bush is Supposed to Do" which some of you might get if you watch the Saints (8-0 oh yeah!) but if you don't it's because Reggie Bush is good at finding an opening in the middle, but he usually goes around to the side and sometimes even backwards so it's a common joke down here. Anyway thanks for all of the support you've been giving me.**

**Thanks - Pie  
**


	7. Oscar Mike

Upon entering the Cathedral, Cody and Ryan's armor promptly fell apart. They hurried to close the door before the baddies outside got a lucky shot off and bolted upstairs. Noel and Bailey had beaten them by mere seconds and were taking cover near a window, Bailey firing blindly out the window and Noel watching the stairs. She was so trigger-happy that if she hadn't thought twice, Cody and Ryan might've been dead.

"Thanks for not shooting us and all, but next time just shoot first and ask questions later please. I don't wanna lose another teammate," Ryan commented.

"Yessir Mr. Boss sir, next time I'll shoot my teammates without question," Noel replied sarcastically. "If you're looking for the source of that IFF transponder signal, it's coming from the team downstairs in the chapel room but I'm warning you, ya might not like what –or who– you find." Ryan nodded and waved Cody over to go check it out with him. Cody hugged Bailey and jogged over.

"Take point," Ryan instructed. Cody took the stairs one at a time, closely followed by Ryan, and soon came to the door that led into the chapel portion of the cathedral. Because the cathedral is one of the oldest buildings in Louisiana, the first portion dating around 1718, it is an extremely sturdy building. Engineers and masons back then weren't looking for style in their buildings so much as being able to do their purpose and still look the part, all meaning that even without the modern conventions of tensile-strength steel, it still held up fairly well against constant bombardment of small arms fire and could (hopefully) withstand a few rocket hits as well.

"Uh… Ryan? What, exactly, is that groaning sound?" Cody asked, referring to the ghastly moaning that seemed to be reverberating throughout the walls of the building.

"Nothing good, that's for damn sure," Ryan informed him. "We need to bug out now. Go tell Noel and Bailey we're Oscar Mike, we gotta get the hell out now!" Putting emphasis on the last line, Ryan dashed into the next room, yelled at them to run like all hell broke loose to the back door and leave, that he would be right behind, and that they should heed his orders no matter if they were higher ranked than him because the building would have the last laugh in that conversation.

While Ryan was meeting up with the other team, Cody was racing up the stairs to the bell tower to update Noel and Bailey on their exfil plan. What he found wasn't pretty. Bailey was tending to Noel, who had a bullet wound on her leg and was pale and unconscious, most likely as a result of blood loss, and was also wielding a pistol to stop anyone bold enough to climb the stairs in their tracks. Cody's fate would likely have been the same as the five who lay dead at the base of the steps had he not shouted, "Friendlies!" on his way up. Bailey dropped the gun and enlisted his help in getting Noel out. He agreed and fireman carried her down the stairs behind Bailey, who'd hefted her rifle, a heavier, more powerful weapon, an M.T.A.R.-21. She led the way out the back door and into the alleys behind the building.

"You know where the fuck you're going right?" asked Cody in a hushed but skeptical tone.

"Oh shut up and let the woman do the navigating dammit!" Bailey shot back.

"Fine, fine, just don't lead us into a bunch o' baddies on patrol alright," Cody whispered. "And stay quiet for goodness sake, we don't want 'em to hear us coming five minutes before we do."

_Meanwhile…_

Ryan slowly pushed through the door and saw a face he thought he'd never see again…

* * *

**Hello again everybody, so nice to be back. I realize that I haven't updated this story in well over 4 months and tiger002 informed me that he enjoyed this story better than my other one, "There Will Come Soft Rains". Check it out, it's kind of sci-fi-survival-ish so please read it and tell me if you liked it either in a pm or a review but anyways, yeah. I have had this chapter in the works for about 2 and a 1/2 months and I've been working on and off on it, but everything's been pretty hectic. I hope to get back in the swing of updating it again so you should expect to see another update within the next month or so (I've decided to try and make them longer) and for those of you who are interested like myself, in the history of certain things in my story, and so here is a brief description of both the St. Louis Cathedral and the M.T.A.R.-21, starting with the M.T.A.R. The "Micro Tavor Assault Rifle – 21st century" is a compact, bull-pup (meaning the magazine and bolt are located behind the trigger, allowing for a shorter weapon length without sacrificing overall barrel length, which would reduce the accuracy and velocity, or speed and therefore power, of the bullet) assault weapon system that is both durable and powerful. Produced by IMI, Israel Military Industries, it fires the standard NATO 5.56x45 round, but can be converted to fire the 9mm pistol/sub-machine gun round, with an average weight of around 6 and a half pounds and only 23.2 inches (just under 2 feet) making it optimal for use in an urban or close quarters environment. Designed almost specifically for Special Forces units, it will be the primary assault for the IDF (Israeli Defense Force) by the year 2011. And now for the cathedral: Construction began in 1718 and only constructed a small church for use in the early days of the New Orleans colony. construction on an additional church began in 1735 and was completed in 1727. the third addition was constructed in 1789 and 1793 saw the "cathedral" added on to the church. Renovation was started in the late 1840s and in 1850, the main tower collapsed and the whole building was almost completely rebuilt, although they reused the church bell that hung in 1819. That's about it tell next time and as always, please review it and tell me what you think in a pm or review, I love your feedback Thanks!**

** - Pie  
**


	8. Escape

"Ah, Kaitlyn, what a pleasant surprise," Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"Can't say the same, Ryan, you look like you went skinny dipping in a pool of ink," Kaitlyn replied, referencing his tac-suit, a form-fitting black suit of composite body armor and with Kevlar woven in. It was worn under the power armor for added protection, smoother movement, no problems with the armor being uncomfortable, and allowed the wearer to remain in the field after their suit breaks down.

"It's good to see you again too Kate," Ryan quipped sarcastically. "Tommy. Shelby." Ryan nodded to the two agents under Kaitlyn's command. "Listen, not to be naggy or anything, but we've got leave _**NOW!**_" Ryan shouted, trying to be heard over the shouts and gunfire along with the groaning reverberating throughout the building.

"Touché," Kaitlyn replied "Ok guys, we're Oscar Mike let's move out!" Ryan ran out the room heading for the back entrance, closely followed by Kaitlyn, Tommy, and Shelby, when pebbles began to rain from the ceiling.

"Faster! We need to move fas-," Ryan's voice was cut off as a large piece of granite fell on his head and knocked him out.

"Shit! Ryan's down! I repeat, Ryan is down! Tommy, pick him up, Shelby cover our ass, I'll take point!" Kaitlyn screamed. Tommy picked up Ryan and headed for the door, only 10 yards away. Shelby made sure no one came and shot them with their backs turned, moving deliberately but slowly backwards. Kaitlyn broke into a run for the door, but stopped short, the door a mere 2 yards from where she was standing, but she wouldn't be leaving through it anytime soon, in fact no one would…

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I apologize for how short my chapter is, but I'm trying to keep the stroy suspenseful. Guess I need to do a better job of beefing it up before the suspenseful moment omes up. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short and very uninformational chapter and keep reading my stories, thanks!**

** - Pie  
**


	9. Smile

"Ok, good news is they can't get in," Tommy stammered glancing at the now blocked doorway in the front of the building. A faint revving sound could be heard.

Ryan stirred, "Yeah. Doesn't change the fact that we're fucked! You hear that noise don't you? They've got a chainsaw, possibly heat lances if our luck really is that bad. They'll be in here within the next few hours and then we're as good as dead. Only so much ammo you can carry before you run out Tommy."

"Great, you're awake," Kaitlyn remarked, rolling her eyes sarcastically and gazing out the window.

Ryan shot back, "Well I'm sorry for speaking the truth Mrs. Optimistic but if you haven't noticed, we don't stand a- wait Tommy do you have any C4? Anything at all?"

"Yeah but don't you?

"No I used it all creating the distraction that got us in here in the first place. Give me all you've got and take the girls as far away from the back door as possible."

"Uhm, ok, here," Tommy handed Ryan about 3 pounds of C4.

"This'd better be enough dammit," Ryan muttered under his breath as Tommy ushered the girls into the next room, the farthest they could get from the blast radius. Ryan carefully split the 3-lb block of C4 into two sections: one about 2-lbs thick, the other just 1, and molded the 2-lb block into a medium-length strip of consistently thick shaped explosive. He then wrapped the strip around a small opening in the rubble surrounding the back wall that was obviously weaker than the rest. The hole was small enough to squat through and still gave quite enough clearance for a fully suited URO agent to slip through. The whole process took almost half an hour but the time was short compared to other rigs he'd done. After admiring his handiwork, he primed the detonator and backed into the other room, back still to Kaitlyn and her team. Slowly he held up a hand and counted down with his fingers. _3… 2… 1…_ **BOOM!**

"Ok, you all go through, rendezvous with Cody and the others outside and I'll be there shortly," Ryan instructed Kaitlyn, Tommy, and Shelby. They nodded and he set to work.

Another 45 minutes had gone by before Ryan finally emerged from the catacombs of back-alleys behind the cathedral.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been almost an hour since we left you and we thought they broke in. You're lucky we didn't leave without you," Noel yelled at him, obviously having quickly regained her strength form the wound she had received just under an hour-and-a-half ago. Yelling, something she seldom did. "Would you mind at least telling us what you did back there?"

"Let's just say laying out welcome mats takes time and precision," Ryan flashed a mischievous grin and began to walk towards an SUV which appeared to be in working condition.

"Where are you going now?" Noel exclaimed.

"Calm down babe, I'm hotwiring this car so we can get out of here. Or would you rather stay and openly accept death at the hands of the merciless fucks we just escaped from? My trick won't hold them forever," Ryan calmed his voice, making it as friendly and soothing as possible, an interesting trait of his.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get the _hell_ out of here already!" Noel gave up. Again, Ryan smiled, a smirk that crossed his face from ear to ear. "Oh stop that, it's starting to creep me out."

After finally managing to hotwire the car, everyone piled in and took up defensive positions. Ryan hopped in the driver seat; Tommy and Shelby climbed to the backseat and smashed the back window out so they would have a clear shot. Noel rode shotgun, quite literally actually, considering she had a shotgun protruding from the passenger side window, Kaitlyn stood in the middle of the center bench seat, covering all directions from the sunroof with Bailey and Cody on either side of her covering the side windows. Even Ryan had a handgun drawn and his arm dangled out of the driver window. A rolling death machine they had created.

Ryan peeled off the curb and took a turn onto one of the outlying streets around the square and began back to the superdome. Not long after they had where they had held up and been trapped for all of barely an hour, an immense explosion ripped through the city. Everyone's heart skipped a beat. Except for Ryan. He just smiled.

* * *

**Uhmmmm... Hey. Yeah really long time, huh? Almost half a year we're riding on in delays. Yeah... whoops. I dunno just didn't feel like writing. This idea came to me last night after my girlfriend informed me that she had been writing a book. i guess that inspired me to come back and grace you all with my presence. There might be changes in my writing style and I tribute that to my changing as a person. First off, the characters in this story are based off of people I know, used to date, been close friends with, etc. Second, I'm not doing any more specifics on weapons or armor or such unless it pertains to some important element of the story because that stuff gets old and boring pretty fast. You can ask for the information if you'd like, I mean most of it will be off of Wikipedia anyway *sly smile*. Errr, what to say. I am truly sorry for the lack of update and I really have no honest excuse other than, I didn't feel like it. You can't write a story when you don't want to write because then it turns out terrible. Well like I said, surprise inspiration, expect more updates now since I'm off for Christmas break until early January (The 5th) but I warn you that I leave on vacation for about five days the day after Christmas (Yeah perfect timing eh? Woohoo! *rolls eyes*) so my updates will come within the next two days and then the week or so after that. Then maybe occasionally on weekends so long as this writing "high" keeps up. I actually have the PERFECT ending for this series but it's the buildup I have trouble with. You know that feeling where you're at Point A and you can clearly see all that is and will be Point B and you want to get there really, really bad but there's a giant river in front of you and you have no idea how to build a bridge but you don't want to take the boat because you'd feel cheated of a journey. No? Just me? Well if you can manage to wrap your head around that then you know how I feel. Yeah, bye until next time I guess.**

** - Ryan**


	10. Cornered

From his perch in the cavity of a blown out top floor of the OMNI bank building, Zack could see pretty much everything that was happening down in Jackson Square and it seemed to be wrapping up by the time the explosion went off. At first he thought the Troopers had gotten to his teammates before they could escape with the other squad but then he noticed a small, black blob moving across the desolate highway about half a mile from where the team was supposedly holding up. He tracked them through his sniper's rifle's scope and increased the magnification by a bit to get a better view of who was aiming a gun out of the left middle window of what he had now positively identified as a Toyota SUV. Medium blonde hair, anxious face, yet somehow serene, almost glassy, as if the person were in some sort of adrenaline fueled, aggressive state. Was he sure this could be his brother and consequently the rest of his team?

"Only on way to find out then," he murmured and refocused his aim on the boy in the driver's seat. Shaggy dark brown hair, stone cold face, focused in every way. The boy turned to face the backseat and Cody pulled his head from the window he had been patrolling as the SUV slowed to a stop. Zack had just managed to identify the driver as Ryan, the precise, extremely meticulous leader they had, whether stubbornly or rightfully was yet to be decided, followed since they met only a few days ago on the ship they once called home. A ship now sitting at the bottom of the mouth of the mighty Mississippi. Brackish water is one hell of a corrosive element so it could very well be rotted past recognition by now and yet it had only been but maybe 2 days since it had exploded. So the crazed looking teenager in the backseat was his brother._ Creepy_, Zack shuddered, _it's so unlike him to be so… bloodthirsty_.

He decided to hail his leader to check in and inform him that he was preparing to leave post and head home, "Hey Ryan, Zack here. I'm just checking in, I currently have eyes on you guys and I was wondering why you stopped. Oh and as soon as you confirm that you're ok, I'm gonna pack up and get on back to the dome, over."

"Acknowledged Zack. We ran out of gas so I sent Cody and Noel to find some at the Shell station just down the street. We should be moving again in a few minutes don't worry."

"Aye cap'n, this 'ere sailor's gonna drop mast an' head fer land. Until then cap'n." Zack jokingly replied, tipping his head at the last sentence.

"All right, take care."

Zack picked up his rifle and slung it across his back. He strode towards the stairwell with confidence that this mission was going just as planned. He was a little too confident.

_**BRRRRRR! BRRRRRR! BRRRRRRR!**_

The alarm had sounded, signaling that someone had tripped his makeshift tripwire, which in turn clicked a circuit into place and sent the alarm on overdrive. He could hear voices swearing from somewhere several floors down and the rushing of feet on metal in what was obviously intended to be a silent approach. _Well, the stairs are out of the equation. Elevator shaft?_ Zack bounded over to the shaft and peered down. _Oh, no thank you voice in my head. Scared of heights._

"Well shit. That rules out scaling, they'd cut the rope before I could make it down anyway," Zack thought aloud.

"Hey you! Lower your weapon and kneel on the ground, hands behind your head!" someone shouted from behind him, he could feel their presence: at least 10 armed men, guns trained on him. He turned, placed his weapon on the ground and held up his hands, arrest style. Then he heard the whirring. It was like the biggest bumblebee in the world had been held up to a microphone with a gigantic stereo amp system. Zack didn't dare look down because his blood ran cold when he heard it. He didn't have to look to know that what was beneath him was something that would most likely be the death of him. The word flashed across his mind: _helicopter_. _A Russian Hind to be exact_, he thought as he turned and witnessed it rising from the depths of the ruined city streets below. He looked the pilot dead in the eye. A solid stare that he locked down for almost a minute before whipping around to face the troops. Most of them were of normal stature: medium-built, broad shouldered, generic soldier types. The only outliers visibly were the CO, a heavyset, stern-faced man who looked like he shot puppies for fun and a small, scrawny guy who was shivering slightly and looked quite nervous. _Rookie, _Zack thought, _I'll focus on him_.

"Hey friend," Zack addressed the nervous soldier. "You don't really wanna shoot me. I can tell. Look they're gonna make me," he gestured towards the rest of the ten man team, "but I can tell you don't want to. You're not like that. You don't kill. For that, I salute you." Zack held up two fingers and signed off to him. He then, hand on his hip where he had hid his handgun, bent down and hefted his rifle. He slowly turned, lifted the weapon, and fired two rounds into the helicopters cockpit. A ballsy move, but the now out of control and tumbling helicopter started to twirl in his, and consequently the enemy's direction, creating impending doom for all in its path. He whipped back around to face his foes, drew his handgun, and Western-style fired a shot into the enemy CO's head. The others were still awestruck at what this seemingly defenseless _kid_ had done and barely seemed to notice their Sarge drop dead. Zack backed to the edge of the crevice of the building's top floor and signed off. Then he jumped.

* * *

**Well hey there everybody. I'm back! Yup, new chapter with Zack's POV not long after the explosion of the cathedral where he gets cornered by a squad of troopers who traced his shots and decided to flush him out. Cliffhanger at the end to try and keep it suspenseful and I realize the chapters could be longer but honestly they do in Word, the format on this website makes them look smaller because they come out wider. Oh well, it is what it is. So how's it goin'? I haven't been doing too much but I have family over for the next few days and I ended up finishing this chapter tonight (well this morning technically) because I got an idea while at dinner. Side note: I kinda feel like I've changed since the post before last that had been about 5 months before the last chapter. I don't know how or why but I can tell I did. I sincerely hope that doesn't change my stories in any way and I really wanna get to my endpoint in this story, not because it's stressful but because it's absolutely amazing in my opinion. It's all ok though, it'll be good, I promise. Bye for now.**

** - Ryan**


End file.
